


Feeling

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you do it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "ruined forever"

“How do you do it, Nate?” asked Parker, sitting huddled in blankets on his couch. 

He sat beside her, careful not to touch. “Do what?”

“Feel things. Mr. Olsen died. Because of what that company covered up, and yeah, we made them pay, but he still _died_ , so what good did it do?”

Nate paused. “We prevented them from killing anyone else,” he said. “Olsen knew that, and he died knowing he’d made a difference.”

“And that’s good?” Parker asked, then scowled. “This was easier when I didn’t care about anyone.”

“I know,” said Nate, and hugged her. “I know.”

THE END


End file.
